


What a Ride

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Sherlock meets someone new on an amusement park ride.





	What a Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from afteriwake -- a photo of an amusement park ride with the sign "singles will be paired."

_Of all the inane-_ Sherlock clamped down on his internal complaining and tried hard to put a neutral expression on his face. He was in the States, at one of the overpriced and overcrowded theme parks Americans specialized in, chasing an international jewel thief. The man kept trying to lose him in the crowd but Sherlock was determined to catch him and finally go home. Sherlock nearly had him then he noticed a man who had to be plain-clothes security watching him a little too closely, so he did the worst thing he could think of.

He got in line for a ride.

It was some sort of roller coaster, not that it mattered. What he did notice was a sign that was a few yards from the start of the line – “singles will be paired.” Sherlock rolled his eyes at the thought of being paired with some overloud, overeager, overstimulated American child.

Instead, his seatmate when he finally got to the front of the line was a petite, blonde, blue-eyed Englishwoman who baked her own bread and didn’t have any family or close friends to speak of. She was a nurse by profession, on holiday in the States instead of Spain like she usually did. She smiled at him when she caught him assessing her, her eyes dancing.

“Mary Morstan,” she said, holding out her hand.

Sherlock debated giving her a fake name then shrugged. “Sherlock Holmes,” he said, shaking her hand.

“I know, I glance at the tabloids at the grocer’s. So, Sherlock, or should I call you Sir Shag-A-lot?”

He groaned painfully. “Will that damn article ever die?”

She laughed softly. “Never. But as I was saying, what brings you to the States?”

“I’m on a case,” he muttered.

“Of course, you would never do something fun on your own.” There was a dimple in her cheek and he had the strangest urge to lean over and kiss it.

He raised an eyebrow at her. “I have fun,” he insisted. “It’s simply that what I consider fun is not everyone’s cup of tea.”

“You’re right – cataloging cigar ash would bore most people to tears.” At what he assumed was a surprised expression on his face, she added, “I may have read your blog.”

“And what did you think of it?”

“Dry as a bone. You need to inject some sex into your posts.” She grinned. “I can help you with that.”

The ride finally started moving but Sherlock’s focus was on the intriguing woman next to him. “Is that so?”

She leaned to kiss him just as they were hurtling down the first hill.


End file.
